Problem: A yellow sweater costs $$3$, and a popular green pair of jeans costs $6$ times as much. How much does the green pair of jeans cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the yellow sweater, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $3$ $6 \times $3 = $18$ The green pair of jeans costs $$18$.